The present invention generally relates to a two-cycle, diesel engine. In particular, the invention relates to a novel, diesel engine configuration permitting operation of the engine with combustion chamber surface temperatures which allow the engine to properly function while using diesel fuels having a range of cetane (also referred to as hexadecane) levels. The engine configuration also permits restarting of the engine at low atmospheric pressures of the type experience when using the engine for aviation applications.